You Should Know That
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. An orphan named G is separated from his best friend, Giotto, when the blonde's parents die. They make a promise to meet again three years later. This is the story of their reunion. No pairings. One-shot.


Summary: Omake for RaF. G is an orphan who loses the only thing he ever held dear to him, his best friend Giotto, after the boy's parents die. Now, three years later, after being fired yet again, the redhead decides to go back to his hometown, hoping to find a job there. But what he finds there is not a job, rather a certain blond from his childhood.

SkyGem: Well, almost all my omakes so far have been about the kids. Now, I think it's time for another one about the parents. This is the story of how Giotto and G are reunited. I hope you guys like~ Please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p><em>A redheaded boy stared at his friend with wide, sorrowful eyes, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.<em>

"_You're…leaving?" he asked in a betrayed sort of voice._

_His best friend just nodded glumly, saying, "I came from a rich family, and I have an inheritance, you know? There's no way that they'll just let me live on the streets. They'll force me into a foster home, even if I don't want to until I'm legally an adult."_

_G nodded slowly, not finding himself able to stay mad at his friend. "I understand, Giotto," he whispered hesitantly. "I understand…"_

_Stepping forward, Giotto threw his arms around his friend, hiding his face in G's shoulder to hide the fact that he was crying. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much."_

"_So will I," replied G quietly, wrapping his arms around his friend._

"_But we'll meet again one day, won't we?" asked Giotto in a shaky voice. "I can't stand the thought of not seeing you again. You're my brother, G. Ti voglio bene*."_

"_I love you too," replied G quietly. Then, trying to make his voice light, "And of course we'll see each other again. We're stuck together, remember? No matter how much I wish it were otherwise."_

"_Hey!" shouted Giotto, letting out a shaky laugh. "I'm so glad I mean so much to you!"_

_G smiled, seeing that his friend was feeling a little better._

_After a moment's silence, Giotto announced that it was time to go, but not before leaning in once more and whispering into his friend's ear, "Let's meet here again on my eighteenth birthday! It's a promise!"_

* * *

><p>G absently watched the countryside flying by as he stared out the bus window.<p>

He couldn't believe that it had already been two years since he'd laid eye on this beautiful scenery.

Any minute now, he would see it; the town of his childhood.

And the moment he drank in the sight of those familiar stone buildings, he felt a powerful ache within him; the ache to return home.

He hadn't thought he would be returning already. After all, there was still a year left until _that day_. But he had just recently been fired from his job, and had decided, what the hell, let's just go home.

And he was so glad that he had made that decision.

Even if he hadn't always been exactly rich, he'd loved his life here, and the memories it brought back were powerful and bittersweet, enough to make him wish with all his heart that the next twelve months could fly by, and that it was already _that day_.

But…would he remember?

Was G being too optimistic in thinking that Giotto remembered their promise?

Maybe he'd met a family that loved him as much as his old one had, and he'd already forgotten the promise he'd made with 'that poor boy from his hometown' more than two years ago?

While he had been wrapped up in his thoughts, the bus had arrived in town, and he was snapped to awareness by the bus-driver announcing that they had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped off, and breathed in the fresh air, looking around at the old buildings and twisting streets of his childhood.

Feeling a small smile play on his lips, he took the route that would take him where he wanted to go, surprised that he still remembered the way.

As he walked, the large house at the base of the hill came into view; although calling it a house would be an understatement.

It was a huge thing (though not quite big enough to be a mansion), made of wood, and looking quite homey.

G smirked as he thought of all the times he'd been invited to that house.

They had been an odd family, the ones who had lived there. Rich enough to live in the richest neighbourhoods of Italy if they'd cared for that, but they'd chosen this remote little town. He'd never really understood it, but he'd been grateful, because the boy who had lived there had been the best friend he'd ever had; he and his parents had been family he'd always wanted.

Shaking those nostalgic memories out of his head, the boy returned to the current time, pushing open the door to the homey little inn he was currently in front of, he walked inside and up to the counter.

"H-how may I help you, sir?" asked the teen standing behind the counter, looking a little scared. It wasn't often that a man with a tattoo on one of his cheeks and wearing one terrifying scowl appeared in their town.

"I'm looking for a job. Mind if you call your boss for me?"

The boy looked absolutely terrified at the thought of having him as a co-worker, but nodded, immediately running through the door behind him to look for his employer.

There were a few moments of silence as G looked around at the restaurant part of the inn, noting that not much had changed since he had last been here.

And before long, a familiar, stern looking man walked out to greet G, his expression stiff.

When he saw G standing there, for a moment, his brows furrowed, before a surprised expression broke onto his face, and then he laughed.

"You know, when Ricardo here came to tell me there was a delinquent at the counter, wanting a job, I really didn't expect it to be you!"

The boy, Ricardo, looked at his boss as if he was crazy for a moment before realizing that the supposed delinquent now had a grin on his face.

"It's not my fault that you hired someone so blind to my charms, Alessandro," said G, chuckling quietly.

"Still got that big ego of yours, eh Gabriele?" asked the man, stepping out from behind the counter to give the younger male a friendly hug.

G punched him lightly before he could come too close, growling almost playfully, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, old age will do that to you," said the man, pretending to rub the spot that had been hit. "Forgive me?" he asked, holding his arms out again.

G let out another little chuckle before hugging the man, saying, "You haven't changed a bit, you know that Alesso?"

Meanwhile, Ricardo watched the ongoing scene with wide eyes. Wait, he'd heard the name Gabriele before! Studying the boy before him, he came to the conclusion that it really was the boy from his memories. His giddiness at the fact that the boy had returned (a lot of the kids had idolized him and his partner-in-crime) was immediately pushed out of his mind, though, as he remembered something else.

Without the other two noticing, Ricardo quickly ran upstairs and to the room of one of the customers that had come to their inn just two days before.

"So, I hear you need a job?" asked Alessandro, looking thoughtful.

G nodded hopefully. He knew from experience that this place was always in need of one or two helping hands, seeing as it tended to get really busy during the holidays, so he had hoped that his friend would be able to put him up with a job, or at least be able to tell him if there were any places available at other shops in town.

"Well, I do recall needing an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. I assume you're still as good at cooking as you used to be?"

"Of course!" said G eagerly, feeling relieved. "As long as I have the ingredients, then I'll be fine!"

Alessandro just beamed at him, and then, the thought that had sent Ricardo up the stairs occurred to him, and his eyes widened in amusement. "But you know," he said, "I'm surprised at how in tune you guys still are after this long."

G, confused, was about to ask what he meant when he was interrupted by a voice.

"But Ricardo, I was just about to take a bath! You could have at least let me put some clothes on before dragging me out of my room!" whined a familiar, childish voice, and G jumped, startled.

Turning to look at the stairway that led upstairs, he saw, coming down it, a teen about his age with a shock of blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, but you really need to see him!" said the fifteen-year-old.

"See who?" asked the older male, turning to survey the room.

When his eyes met G's, they widened to the size of dinner plates before he lifted a hand to point at him, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

"GABRIELE!" he shouted, and promptly, his towel almost slid off before he (thankfully) caught it.

G, meanwhile, was too shocked at the person he now saw before him for it to properly register that the blond had just called him by the name he hated oh so much.

When he didn't get a response, the blond tried to run forward, but somehow tripped on thin air, and went crashing to the floor.

Immediately snapping out of his stupor, G ran up to help him up.

"Giotto! Are you okay?"

Sitting up, the blond looked at him with watery eyes that looked as if they would spill tears any second now.

"G…" he said in a shaky voice before tackling his friend in a hug. "Waah! G! I missed you so much!"

He was quiet for a moment, still in shock, before wrapping his arms around his friend as well, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you too, you little crybaby. But I think you've got the wrong birthday, hm? There's still a year left."

Swiping at his tears, Giotto pouted, saying, "I don't care! I hate those foster homes! The other kids are so mean, and the 'parents' are only looking after you because they get money from the government to do it! There's no love in those places!"

His eyebrows furrowing a little as he heard this, G just pat Giotto on the head, as if he were a little kid … or a puppy.

"I was so homesick, G! So I ran away and came back! Alessandro promised to give me food and board until my eighteenth birthday if I helped him out around here. And then, when I get my inheritance, I can pay him back-"

"Oi! Who said anything about paying back?" asked Alessandro, sounding a little put out. "I don't need you to pay me, kid! I've known you since you were as big as my forearm! I'm doing a favour for a friend, a friend!"

Giotto just rolled his eyes as he heard this, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You have no idea how the townspeople have been treating me these past few days," he whispered conspiratorially in his friend's ear. "When they found out that I was back, I was practically swarmed with visitors bringing over food and gifts and promising me help if I needed it!"

G just laughed at his best friend's childishness, saying, "Well, they have always had a soft spot for you, you know? Even if you were forty, with your childish personality, people would insist on babying you."

"Does that include you?" asked his friend, looking up at him with an innocent expression on his face, not able to hide the complete adoration in his eyes.

"Of course," said G, flicking him on the forehead and laughing when the blond began whining about abuse. Really, sometimes it felt like his best friend was a kid, let alone the same age as him. "You should know that by now."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: I hope you liked, ne? I hope it wasn't too much on the shounen-ai side. I was trying to portray their relationship purely as those of brothers. Anyways, I hope you like, ne? And remember, this was, what, two years before Tsunayoshi came into his life? Amazing how much he changed in such a short amount of time…Anyways! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!<p>

P.S. I must warn you all; I have had it from an anonymous source that the terrifying beast known as _school_ is planning to attack me tomorrow and take me from my friend known as _spring break_. I shall fight it 'til my last breath, but alas, I fear I shall lose. Give me courage, dear friends, and I will inform you as soon as possible of how I am doing as long as I'm don't go MIA or am not KIA! Courage!


End file.
